Battlefield
by Rorudesu-chan
Summary: Because he's Noctis and she's Stella, there love is hence, a battlefield. SONG-FIC. read & review! thanks!


_**Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns FFVXIII's awesome story line! Meanwhile, Jordin Sparks owns the "Battlefield" song, lyrics and its music. :D**_

_a/n: just a little something i did for the NoctisxStella pairing! their relationship is so sweet and tragic which i think makes it very unique~ if SE can't release the game ASAP, can they at least release more info? i want more! hahaha! anyways, read on okay and listen to the song too! :)**  
**_

"**Battlefield"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*****

***  
**

**~NxS~**

*****

***  
**

To see a girl staring intently with interest before a huge, enigmatic painting, it was probably just another simple and probably, also a weird coincidence for you. But I guess that's not the case for this girl. It's completely different actually. To meet a boy who could see that light in the sky just like me, I believed for it to be something entwined for us by fate. The cause of which is probably that 'light's' will.

"_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love_

_And suddenly it's like a battle-field"_

You told me before that I'd have nightmares after I said that I was able to seize a chance to speak with you because of that light. You were right. I did have nightmares, of us, fighting against each other. I thought they would never come true but I'm living in one right now and I can't seem to understand anything at all. Nothing makes sense except my loyalty to Tenebrae. Don't tell me if it's wrong. Because you aren't right either.

"_One word turns into a_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

_My world's nothing when you don't_

_I'm not here without a shield_

_Can't go back now"_

I made my way to this empty street. Underneath the moonlight, I stand and wait for you. If you come, I don't really know why you decided to do so. Is it for me or for something else? I don't want to be absurd of course. You came because of the Crystal. What is this Crystal anyways? Besides being the last remaining one in all of the kingdoms of this pitiful world, what does it have to do with us? It's the same thing you told me about the light: 'It's just something that's there.' The Crystal, isn't that something that's just there too?

"_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for"_

You finally came. The moment my senses perceived your presence, my head quickly turned to face you. An emotion which I have carefully locked within the recesses of my heart, suddenly escaped as my feet raced against each other. I ran towards you but just before I let anything trivial come before my duty as a daughter of Tenebrae, my mind empowers everything again. The emotion is placed back into its cage and I stopped, a feet away from you.

"_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like…"_

The power of the light, you have it too, right? So do I. You see the golden glow of the crest behind my back. And I see the azure blaze of yours behind you as well.

"_Can't swallow our pride,_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm_

_If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no"_

As I effortlessly flaunt my rapier before you, you wield your sword fiercely. I guess there's really no backing down now. Both of us are truly determined to sacrifice everything, even our lives, just for our own obligations.

"_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for"_

We could never be friends or anything more than that. And it's quite painful to admit it. Because we had to be enemies, we couldn't share any conversation or laughter or maybe even anything else. But despite that fact, I happen to realize that there is one thing we can share. It's this struggle; it's ours and no one else's. It is perhaps the next perfect thing to what could become of us if we didn't need to fight.

"_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?"_

My rapier clashes with your sword. My every move is blocked by your actions. In this battlefield, you and I fight. You fight for the safety and possession of your kingdom's Crystal against those who wish to obtain it like this girl who's lunging before you with a weapon in hand.

"_I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor, get your armor_

_I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor, get your armor_

_I guess you better go and get your..."_

This weapon I wield is aimed towards your heart. It has a purpose why. In a blink of an eye, the blade of your sword is an inch from my throat. I thought it was the end I secretly wished to feel, whether it was the cost of your life or mine. But why did the Goddess Etro close the gate before me? Why did your sword retreat from the chance of impaling it through me? Why did you choose to fight further than end everything else, right here, right now?

"_We could pretend that we are friends tonight… oh-oh-oh_

_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_

_'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

_  
I guess you better go and get your armor..."_

And so, it continues. If the circumstances were different, would we fight? I don't know how to answer this. But if we just put our weapons down, even just for a little while, maybe we'll realize by then. Maybe I'll understand what makes me want you to come to this battlefield, not to fight, but just to satisfy this overwhelming wish to see you again.

"_I never meant to start a war_

_  
You know, I never wanna hurt you_

_  
Don't even know we're fighting for_

_  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_  
I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor, get your armor, get your armor_

_  
I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor, get your armor, get your armor_

_  
Why does love always feel like… oh, oh…_

_  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield?"_

We both know by heart that we can't run away from our responsibilities. In fact, we can't even hide from it if we tried to, isn't that so? But that was what I thought before you decided to start this fight. No words, no reasons. Just our hearts, motivating ourselves to hold our weapons and use the power of the light bestowed upon us. No hesitations.

"_I never meant to start a war_

_  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_  
I never meant to start a war_

_  
Don't even know what we're fighting for..."_

I don't want to fight you, but I have to. If you can't forgive me then please, don't die on me. I'll just die as well if you do.

*

*

**~NxS~**

*****

***  
**

**_a/n: my first attempt to write a sonfic! hope it was okay! Reviews are very, very welcome! Please tell me what you guys think of this one. :) i already feel like a FFVXIII addict even if the game hasn't been released yet. because the first time i heard this song, the NxS struggle immediately came to my mind! D'oh! Talk about unhealthy obsession! hahaha. :D ... i wanted to make this song into a video but considering my inexperience in the field of media creation and the current scarcity of NxS in-game cutscenes, i turned to my forte: writing. (haha. forte??)_  
**


End file.
